brother, let me be your fortress
by grapes-day
Summary: Riley goes into a coma on a Tuesday night, and for the first time, the rest of the group becomes the rock that Lucas can hold on to. (Lucas-centric-ish, major Rucas, slight Smarkle and Joshaya)


**A/N: This is a long one, folks! Pretty nervous about reading what you guys think about this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Josh**

Josh sighs in relief at the sight of her in the Emergency Room, calling out her name in a strangled voice as he makes his way to her. She looks up, eyes glazed and wide as though she has finally realized where she is. Josh watches as she tries to say something but he does not give her a chance to. He wraps his arms around Maya and hugs her tight, not wanting to let go.

Maya is shaking, shock evidently consuming her as she leans into his embrace and buries her face into his chest. He can feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his shirt but he cannot bring himself to care less.

Maya is here. She is safe. That is all that matters.

"Riley," Josh hears Maya's muffled call for his niece and his heart sinks.

No. Maya's safety is not all that matters because Riley is not with them. Riley is not freaking out at the sight of tears in Maya's eyes. Riley is not here to cry about the patients in pain all around. Riley is not out in the waiting room with them because she is lying in the operating room as the doctors try to save her.

Josh pulls away from Maya gently, grabbing her face in his hands as he regards her. Bile rises in his throat at the blood that stains Maya's dress. The once white dress is now covered in the dark angry crimson liquid. There is dried blood on Maya's arms, probably from cradling Riley right after she was hit.

"C'mon," he says softly as he takes her arm. The sooner he can get her out of her state of shock, the sooner he can find out what happened. Worry for his niece courses through him but he swallows down the bile that threatens to choke him.

Riley would have wanted him to take care of Maya first and that is what he is going to do.

"C'mon, Maya," he calls for her gently again after he pulls away. "Let's go get you cleaned –"

"Maya!" the heartbreakingly horrified yell interrupts him and Josh just freezes.

He can only watch as Lucas sprints to a halt in front of them and pushes Josh to the side roughly.

"Maya, what happened?" desperation, so much similar to the one in his own voice earlier, is laced in Lucas'.

His girlfriend slowly looks up and tears well up in her eyes at the sight of Lucas.

"It… It came out of nowhere," tears well up in her eyes and Josh takes her hand, his worry intensifying when she does not respond to him the way she usually does. Instead, she looks straight at Lucas, distraught. "The car… It came out of nowhere and she pushed me out of the way."

Not for the first time, love for his niece wells up in him and he is left amazed by how much Riley is willing to sacrifice for her friends.

Josh swallows the guilt that wells up in him. He should have been there. He should not have been late for their meeting. He could have prevented this.

The worry that that has been ignited in him since he got the phone call that informed him of Maya and Riley being involved in an accident does not ease when he then looks at Lucas.

Lucas is frantic as he puts his hands on Maya's shoulders and shakes her, begging her to deny the severity of Riley's accident through his tears. Maya can only shake her head at him, unable to speak. When the distraught vet starts raising his voice, Josh spurs out of his trance and steps in between his girlfriend and Lucas.

"Lucas," Josh puts his hand on Lucas' shoulders, eyeing the younger man's clenched fist cautiously. Josh looks Lucas in the eyes and forces himself to calmly say, "I need you to breathe with me, okay? I know it's hard but just watch the way I breathe and then you do the same, okay?"

"I need to know –"

"You're not going to be of any help to her in this state," Josh firmly cuts Lucas off, not at all surprised when the mention of his niece snaps Lucas out of his panic.

Slowly, he watches Lucas breathe with him. He is vaguely aware of Maya watching them, thankful that she has not run away from them like he knows every fiber of her is telling her to.

"She pushed me out of the way," Maya's voice cracks and Josh reads the apology behind her words. His heart breaks at the unfounded guilt in his girlfriend's voice. "This is my fault. I should have seen the car. I should have been the one to push her away."

Josh wants to tell her that this is not her fault. That they are talking about Riley here, and that Riley would never hesitate to step in should her loved ones be in danger. And Maya is one of the people she loves most in the world.

"Don't," Lucas shakes his head at her, and Josh notices that his fists are now unclenched. Lucas' eyes shine as they regard his friend, "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, Maya. It'll break her heart. Please. Don't you dare blame yourself."

A strangled cry leaves Maya's lips. She sends a heartbroken look at Lucas before she runs, hand clasped to her mouth. Josh makes to run after her, but not before he gives Lucas a final glance.

"Go, I'll be fine," Lucas promises. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"There isn't anything you could have done either," Lucas says firmly, knowingly, and not for the first time, Josh is left speechless by how selfless this man is. It is no wonder that Riley loves him, and there is no question as to how two people so similar can be so right for each other.

Josh wants to cry, to scream, to just explode at the world for how unfair it can be to the people who believe in it most. Instead, he nods at Lucas before he makes his way to Maya, Lucas' sobs echoing through his head.

Josh still leaves though, knowing that there is nothing that he can do or say to ease Lucas' sorrow.

Lucas needs Riley, and right now, there is nothing that can be done.

* * *

 **Zay**

"You need to eat, man," Zay pleads, tired and helpless, as he watches his best friend caress Riley's hand.

Two days. It has been two days since Riley came out of surgery and Dr Rhodes told them that she was under in a coma. It has been two days since Lucas has said anything. Two days of them crying nonstop because of the fear of losing Riley, the light of their group.

"Lucas," Zay tries again, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder and sighing when Lucas just shrugs him off. "Lucas, Riley wouldn't –"

"Don't," Lucas cuts him off sharply, and Zay bites his tongue.

He watches, like he has for the past two days, Lucas continue to gently hold Riley's hand. Once in a while, his best friend gets up to kiss her on the forehead and whispers something, too soft for anyone else to hear.

Zay thinks it is good that he is soft. He is pretty sure that his heart will break already more than it has if he hears Lucas plead for Riley to wake up.

"Lucas, you have to eat." Zay tries again.

"I don't want to eat, okay? I don't want to go home. I don't want to leave her side. Why can't any of you understand that?!" Lucas' voice rises, the first hint of panic and desperation since Riley went into a coma seeping into his voice.

Zay moves forward, undeterred by the manic look on Lucas' face. The former glare on Lucas' face has been replaced by a pleading one.

"Please, Zay," his voice is soft, and Zay's heart breaks at the broken man his best friend has become.

His eyes shift to the woman on the bed. Her eyes are closed, her lips are pale and her body is so still that the only comfort Zay has the rise and fall of her chest.

This is the girl who ate his cookie because her friends told her that she couldn't be bad (to this day, he still hasn't figured out how she thought eating a cookie is the same thing as being bad). This is the girl who eased his insecurities about his place in their group of friends when she assured him that their group of friends had not been complete until he came along. This is Riley, and this is the girl who loves his best friend. This is Riley, and this is the girl Zay had made a promise to all those years ago – to always take care of Lucas.

"Lucas," he keeps his voice soft but firm, "Riley – no, do not interrupt – Riley would scream at me for not making sure that you're okay too. Look, I get it, man. You just want to be here when she wakes up. But if she wakes up and sees you in this state, she's going to blame herself for your neglect of your health."

It is a cheap move, using Riley as an excuse, but Zay knows that Riley would forgive him.

When Lucas does not move, Zay sighs before he gives him ultimatum, "Lucas, either you get up, go home and sleep for at least five hours or I call security and forcibly remove you. It's up to you."

Technically, he does not even know if he can get the security personnel to help him out. Fortunately for him, Lucas is not in the state of mind to question him.

Lucas knocks over the chair and spins around, glaring at his best friend. Zay gulps but holds his ground, jaw clenching as he takes in the broken shell of a man his best friend has become. He watches and waits as Lucas comes to a conclusion, relaxing slightly when Lucas slouches slightly after a while.

"You're always looking out for me," Lucas softly says and Zay nods.

"I'll never stop," he promises. "You're not alone, man."

"I can't leave her," Lucas' voice cracks before he turns back to Riley, gripping her hand. Zay's heart breaks all over again when he sees the tears fall onto her blanket.

"I'll be here, Lucas," Farkle pipes from the entrance of the room, and Zay thankfully smiles at him. Farkle nods at Zay and then makes his way to Lucas before he comfortingly places his hand on the vet's shoulder.

Slowly, Lucas turns to Farkle, but before he can plead with Farkle like he has for the past two days, the genius cuts him off firmly, "Zay will bring you home, Lucas. He's right. I promise I'll call you if she wakes up. She won't be alone, no matter what. But Lucas, neither are you."

"Let us take care of the both of you," Zay holds out his hand to his best friend. "C'mon. Let's get you rested, Lucas."

"You'll call the moment she wakes up?" Lucas asks Farkle, his voice timid.

Farkle nods, "I doubt she'll wake up without you but if she does, then yes, I will call you right away."

Lucas sighs loudly before he turns to Riley. Gently, he caresses her hair from her face, and kisses her forehead. He whispers something into her ear, too soft and intimate for Zay to hear but the action itself sends a pang through his heart.

Zay shares a look with Farkle, heartbreak etched on both their faces. He knows it has not been easy on Farkle too, but they are all holding it together for Lucas. Because if they break, Lucas breaks. And they will not break when he needs them to be strong.

He has always been their protector, the one they can lean on. Now, it is their turn to be that for him.

"C'mon, man," Zay gestures to the door, and Lucas shuffles out slowly.

Zay makes his way to Riley as Lucas walks out, kisses Riley on the cheek and then whispers, "I've got him, Sugar."

* * *

 **Isadora**

She is sure that sadness is consuming her as she watches Lucas talk to Riley through the small glass panel on Riley's hospital door. Isadora chokes back the tears that threaten to spill, willing herself to calm down before she enters the room.

It has been five days since Riley's accident, and Isadora is pretty sure that these five days have been the saddest and most stressful days of her life. She has always understood the importance of friendship and for so long, she had craved it until she was accepted into her group of friends all those years ago.

She had wanted to be with Farkle Minkus since she first won their debate when they were ten years old. And when she finally got to be with him, she was fortunate enough to gain four other friends she will treasure for the rest of her life.

Isadora loves the way Farkle challenges her everyday, and at the same time, values her opinions and ideas. She loves the way Maya makes her feel safe, as though Maya will gladly fight anyone who makes her feel bad. She loves the way Zay can always make her laugh, no matter how awful a mood she is in that day. She loves the way Riley's smile can brighten her day, because Riley reminds her that the world is a beautiful place, if only she would open her eyes and mind.

Isadora does not admit it but her favorite friend is Lucas.

Lucas always lets her know that it is alright not to feel the way others feel. On the days when things are bad and Farkle isn't there, Lucas just sits with her. He does not get her to talk like how Maya and Riley do or try to joke about it like Zay does. On those days, when her insecurities get the better of her, Lucas just sits with her. He listens if she talks with no attempts to stop or interrupt her. He just lets her let it out. He is always there for her when she is sad.

And now, when he is distraught, she will be there for him.

Isadora lets out a deep breath, plasters a smile on her face and then opens the door dramatically.

"Hey, gorgeous," she greets Lucas, strolling into the room. Isadora drags the table towards him, purposely ignoring him when he tells her to quiet down. Making as much noise as possible, she places the food she has brought for him and gives him an innocent smile.

"Isadora, you're being too loud. You'll –"

"Wake Bubbles up?" she cheekily raises her eyebrows and Lucas just shoots her an exasperatedly fond look. She winks at him and gestures to the food she has brought, "Topanga made your favorite pasta, and she made it very clear that I am not to leave until you've finished it."

"Well, you're going to have to be here a long time then," Lucas teases weakly, "I don't really have much of an appetite right now."

"That's okay, Dreamboat. I have all the time in the world," she tells s little white lie as she makes herself comfortable on the other couch. When Lucas raises his eyes at her knowingly, she relents, "Okay, fine, I have the next three hours before visiting hours are over for the afternoon."

"Don't you have a consultation with Professor Ramon today? You've been talking about it for weeks because he finally has a slot for you today," Lucas reminds her.

His reminder sends a pang through her heart at the opportunity she has lost. She has been trying her utmost hardest to get a consultation with the most sought after professor in her university and he had finally granted her a time. She was supposed to meet him today but alas, it had also been her turn to be with Lucas and Riley because none of their other friends or Riley's family could make it. Lucas' reminder brings back the sense of loss.

But then she looks at Lucas and Riley, her friends who would drop everything for her if their positions were reversed, and the sense of loss dissipates almost immediately.

Isadora shrugs, "It's not as important as being here."

Guilt flashes across her friend's tired face, "Isadora –"

"Don't," she cuts his off, biting her lip nervously as she looks down. Sincerity seeps into her words as she says, "We both know you would do the same for me. Riley would do the same for me. I want to be here, okay? I have to be here. Nothing is more important."

Silence reigns between them, and for the first time in a while, she does not have the courage to lift her head and look into her friend's eyes. She knows, from the way Lucas' breath hitches, that he is fighting back tears. She also knows, from the way her heart is racing a mile a minute, that if she sees him fighting back his tears, her tears would start flowing and it will be a while until she stops.

She blinks back the tears when she hears the screeching of the chair against the floor, an indication that he has gotten up. Slowly, Isadora wills herself to look up.

Slowly, tentatively almost, Lucas takes her hand into his and squeezes it comfortingly. It is a testament to their friendship that she does not feel the need to pull away immediately. Instead, she squeezes it back gently before she gets up and gives him a quick hug.

"You're a good friend," Lucas tells her softly.

"Stop hitting on me," she teases him and when Lucas blinks at her, she wonders if she has said the wrong thing.

But then, he bursts out into a loud booming laughter that she has not heard in too long.

For the first time in days, Isadora feels as though she is finally bringing comfort to her friend.

* * *

 **Maya**

Like she has for the past five days, Maya plays with her friendship ring, twirling it around her finger as she waits outside Riley's hospital room.

"You know, this whole self-pitying look does not look good on you," Farkle's voice interrupts her out of her thoughts. Like it has since this whole mess started, disapproval mars her friend's handsome face as he regards her.

Maya sighs, not at all in the mood to deal with her friend judging her.

"Farkle –"

"No, enough," Farkle glares at her, and Maya gulps at the hostility in his eyes. "Everyone's been coddling you because they don't want you to feel more guilty than you already do. But guess what, Maya? This isn't about you. Not right now."

Anger wells up in her at his words. Is that what he really thinks? That she is making this about her?

"How could you say that to me?" her voice cracks as she blinks back her tears. "How –"

"Someone has to!" Farkle snaps, and Maya blanches. Never has Farkle been so harsh, so angry. Not at her, at least.

"I don't want to talk about this," she gets up and makes to walk away, stopping only when Farkle grabs her arm.

"No more running," Farkle determinedly holds on to her, and when she pushes hard against him, releases his hold on her. He holds his hands up, a silent gesture that he will no longer touch her, and Maya looks away.

"I don't want to talk about this," she says again, heart sinking when Farkle just gives her the look.

That same look that he gave her all those years ago when she had been confused about her feelings and who she was. That same sympathizing look that makes her feel safe, but at the same time lets her know that he is not going to let keep avoiding reality.

And the reality is that her best friend, her sunshine, her light during her darkest hours, her Riley, is lying in a hospital bed. The reality is that Riley is in that hospital bed because Maya had been careless. The reality is that she cannot look at anyone for too long – not Cory, not Josh, not _Lucas_ – without feeling the overwhelming need to vomit at the guilt that gnaws at her.

Maya sinks down onto the chair, staring forward. She hears Farkle sigh but does not acknowledge him when he plots himself beside her.

Her jaw clenches when he says, "You don't have to talk. But you're gonna have to listen."

 _Ignore him_ , Maya tells herself. _Ignore him and he will go away and leave you alone like everyone has. Ignore Farkle and he will realize that nothing is going to make you walk into that room._

"I'm not going to tell you that you're the first person that Riley is going to ask for when she wakes up because you already know that. What I am going to tell you is that you being out here is taking a toll on Lucas too."

Her breath hitches at Farkle's words and she curses herself for her reaction.

"Not only is he in there worrying about Riley, he is also beating himself up because he cannot be there for you. Because that's the kind of friend Lucas is. So, as his friend, I am asking you to go in there. If not for Riley, and not yourself, then for him. Because Lucas needs us right now. _All_ of us. So please, Maya, go in there so that he can be worried about one less person."

Tears stream down her cheeks, and Maya sniffs, unable to control the sobs that start to wreck her petite frame. She wants to scream, to yell about how unfair life is again, but instead, buries herself into Farkle's embrace when he wraps his arms around her.

She stands at the door of Riley's room an hour later, when her tears have dried and she is almost positive that she can no longer cry. Maya takes a deep breath before she turns the doorknob, and gulps when Lucas turns to face her.

She expects him to yell at her to get out, or to at least question her presence after her absence. She expects him to turn away from her or snarl at her about how it is about time she came to see her best friend.

Like he has since middle school, Lucas defies her expectations. Instead, he holds out his hand, the same soft look he always has for his friends when he knows that they were upset.

"We've been waiting for you, Hart," he gently beckons her over. Lucas turns to Riley, a small smile on his tired face as he squeezes his girlfriend's hand and says, "Look, Riley, your Peaches is here."

Maya lays eyes on her best friend for the first time in almost a week, and the tightness in her chest squeezes her lungs as she struggles to breathe at the sight of Riley.

A bandage is wrapped around Riley's head, and her lips – the ones that used to spread into a smile as bright as the sun – are pale. Her beautiful brown eyes are closed as her chest rises and falls steadily.

Suddenly, they're back on the street, and she is teasing Riley about a Rucas proposal. Riley is red as she rolls her eyes while Maya makes kissy faces. Maya walks backwards, facing Riley as she mocks her best friend, loving the pink tinges on Riley's cheeks. She tells Maya to stop it three times before she frantically yells Maya's name and pushes her. And Maya falls to the ground, watching helplessly as Riley tries to run, screaming as her best friend is flung away from the car that hits her.

"Breathe, Maya," Lucas' voice breaks through and she turns to him, eyes wide and desperate as she tries to breathe.

Maya doesn't want to be here. She doesn't want to watch her best friend die. She doesn't want to watch Riley take her last breath. She doesn't want to be here when her reason for happiness dies. She can't be here. She needs to get out. She has to –

"Can't… breathe," she whizzes. "Can't… lose her."

Lucas strides over to her, puts his hand on her shoulders and says, "Maya, breathe. Look at her. Riley's here. She's not gone. She just needs to open her eyes but she's here and that's enough for now. Breathe, Maya. She isn't going anywhere."

She does not take her eyes off Riley, and takes in the way her best friend is breathing steadily, in a far better state than she had been in five days ago. Slowly, Maya takes in the steady beat of the heart monitor and the way Lucas is calmer than he has been for days. Slowly, she regains her breath.

"How are you so strong?" she whispers, tears in her eyes as she stares at him with wonder.

"I'm hopeful for us," Lucas shrugs and takes Riley's hand again. His familiar words send a pang through her heart. "Besides, this is Riley. She's strong and brave and this is not how her story is going to end."

She wants to tell him that there is no way he can be so sure of Riley's future. She wants to remind him that if there is one thing they have learnt, it's that life can be so cruel. Hope is for suckers, Maya wants to scream.

But then she looks at the way Lucas takes Riley in, as though if he looks away for one second, Riley will disappear. It hits Maya right then, that he does know. He is aware of the possibility of losing Riley. But admitting that is the last thing he needs or wants to do right now.

Lucas needs hope, and he is clinging on as tightly as he can.

 _"How is it possible that you can still have hope for me?"_

 _"Hey, I have hope for something four billion miles away. You have always been right here."_

Riley has always been their beacon of hope. She believed and had faith for Maya since the day they met. Against all odds, against the turblunces and curveballs that the universe has thrown at them, Riley has always believed and her faith has always paid off.

Maybe, hope isn't for suckers after all. Maybe, now is the time for Maya to have faith.

"Hey, Lucas?" Maya timidly calls out for her friend, and tells him when he raises his eyes at her, challenging her to tell him that having hope is silly, "I'm hopeful for all of us."

His tensed shoulders slump in relief, and Lucas nods gratefully, "Thanks, Maya."

"What are friends for, Ranger Rick?" she smiles at him, and for the first time in five days, the burden in her chest lightens when he beams at her.

* * *

 **Auggie**

"Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah, Auggie?"

"I'm glad Riley has you," Auggie says out of the blue, not at all surprised when Lucas' eyes widen at his statement.

"Thanks, Aug," Lucas confusedly smiles at him.

Auggie shrugs as he goes back to typing out his essay, not at all surprised when he feels Lucas' eyes on him for a while. He knows his statement is random, but he could not help but want to let Lucas know his feelings after opening his laptop and seeing his desktop background.

It is a picture from two years ago at his thirteenth birthday. In the picture, Auggie has his arms around Ava in the middle. On his right, Riley has her arm around his waist as she laughs at the camera, her mouth wide as though she has just heard the funniest joke in the world and Lucas is looking at her with that soft look that he only saves for her.

Auggie had changed it ten days ago, while he had been waiting in the visitor's lounge as Riley was being operated on with the rest of his parents and his sister's friends.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah, Lucas?"

"I'm lucky to have her too," Lucas softly says, smiling at him. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know?"

"Do you… She's going to wake up, right?" Auggie asks timidly, looking down as he gulps down his tears. He hears Lucas' breath hitch, and opens his mouth to apologize for a hard question when Lucas answers him.

"I honestly don't know, Aug," Lucas blinks back the tears and Auggie wants to look away from the man he considers to be his older brother but he finds that he cannot. The vulnerability etched on Lucas' face sends chills down his spine.

"You – You don't?" the fifteen-year-old's voice cracks.

Lucas sighs, "I've never lied to you, Auggie. I won't start now. These past few days… They have been the hardest days of my life. I want her to wake up. God, I need her to wake up. But I don't know if she will."

Lucas' admission makes Auggie want to hit the wall and scream. How can he say that how can he not believe? How can –

"I don't know if she will wake up but I'm not going to give up on her. Does that make sense? I know that anything can happen but I choose to believe in her. I believe in her strength, her love, her kindness. I hope and pray that that's enough to bring her back. I will always believe in her. And I will always be here."

The anger that seeped through Auggie at first dissipates and the teen gives his sister's boyfriend an approving nod. Lucas smiles at the younger man, laughing nervously at the intense look that Auggie is shooting him.

A gasp breaks them out of their staring, and Auggie gapes as his sister's beautiful brown eyes open for the first time in days.

His jaw drops as Riley blinks and starts moving her head.

"R-Riley?" Lucas pants in disbelief.

"I- I'm going to get the doctor," Auggie practically yells, although he is sure that Lucas nor Riley heard him.

The last thing Auggie sees before he leaves is Lucas is trying to calm Riley down as she takes in her surroundings. He yells for the doctor outside of Riley's room, and when nurses and Dr Rhodes rush into his sister's room.

Farkle and Maya rush to him, and when he just beams at them disbelievingly, Maya bursts out into tears and Farkle gapes at him.

 _She's awake. Riley's awake._

Together, they stand at the door as the professionals do their work. Auggie wraps his arm around Lucas when the nurse pushes him back, tears freely streaming down all their faces as Riley's croaky voice, the one they have all missed so much, echo in the room.

"She's awake," Lucas whispers.

Auggie hugs the pleasantly shocked man and confirms, "She's awake."

* * *

 **Farkle**

"Lucas, I'm fine. Please go home and rest," he hears Riley's tired voice and waits outside the room, sharing a pointed look with Maya when the blonde shrugs.

"Riley –"

"Lucas Friar, you either go home and rest now or I ban you from this room for the next two days," Riley firmly commands.

Farkle sighs when Lucas' voice gets louder, frustration and hurt in his voice as he says, "I don't want to leave you, okay? I can't. Please, Riley."

"Alright, that's enough," Maya drawls as she pushes the door open and strides in. She takes her usual place on the side of Riley's bed, smiling contently when she takes Riley's hand and Riley squeezes back.

"Maya will be here," Riley does not take her eyes off Lucas. Though her tone is still firm, there is a gentleness that has replaced the prior irritation in her voice.

"Riley, I don't want to –"

"Lucas, there are bags under your eyes. Farkle told me that you haven't left my side in five days," Riley scolds her boyfriend, and Farkle raises his hand in a surrender when Lucas shoots him a dirty look.

He watches as Riley takes her hand away from Maya and takes Lucas, pulling the vet closer to her. Slowly, she lifts her hand to caress his face, and Farkle almost looks away from such an intimate scene when Lucas leans into her touch.

Lucas closes his eyes, as though he is trying to memorise every bit of her.

"Lucas," Riley softly calls for him, not letting the Texan look away from her. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here when you get back. You need to rest. Please."

"You'll be here when I get back," Lucas asks, eyes wide as he looks at her, vulnerability crossing his face.

Riley kisses him tenderly and then promises, "I will be here when you get back."

Farkle steps in, his heart bursting at the familiar intimacy between the two. He never thought he would miss their long shared looks, or the gentle way they are with each other.

"C'mon. I'll give you a ride," Farkle offers and Riley sends him a grateful smile. Lucas sighs, kisses Riley on her forehead and then walks out of the room.

"Farkle?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"He's not fine," tears cloud Riley's eyes and Farkle blinks at her, confused. "He's going to break down soon. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself please. He tends to punch the wall when things get too much."

"Huh. He hasn't punched a wall yet," Farkle recounts and Riley looks at him knowingly.

"Exactly," she worriedly affirms and Farkle nods.

"Don't worry about him, Riley. I'll take care of him," Farkle promises.

"I know you will," Riley confidently grins and Farkle salutes her before he leaves her room.

The ride to Riley and Lucas' apartment is mostly silent, with Farkle switching radio stations after he gave up on getting more than one word answers out of Lucas. When they get home, Lucas walks straight into the bedroom, and slams the door behind him.

Farkle sighs again.

A loud crash sends him running towards the bedroom, and Farkle kicks the door open, heart breaking at the sight that he comes to.

Lucas is on the floor, surrounded from shards of glass from the vase that he must have knocked over. But he does not seem to pay heed to the danger around him as he clutches a small purple velvet box in his hand.

"Lucas?" Farkle tentatively calls out for his friend and when Lucas looks up at him, he gulps down the bile in his throat at the tears in Lucas' eyes.

"She's okay," Lucas sobs as he holds the box closer to his chest.

Farkle walks towards his friend and wraps his arms around Lucas, mindful of the glass around them. He resists the urge to breathe out in relief when Lucas does not push him away like he has for the past two weeks.

Instead, Lucas leans into Farkle and Farkle supports his weight, thankful for all the times Lucas insisted that he worked out at the gym and gain some muscle. In high school, Farkle is sure he would have flown across the room at the weight but now, in his adulthood, he stands firm.

"She's okay," Lucas repeats, and Farkle just stays silent as his friend – his protector, his best friend, the rock in their group of friends – finally lets out everything he has been holding in.

"She's okay," Farkle affirms as he hugs Lucas close, standing firm as the pillar of strength for his friend like Lucas has done so many times for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think if it's not too much trouble! Thanks :)**


End file.
